


Naps with My Grandmaster

by VvAdrianitaHolmesvV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Gen, Insomnia, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentor/Protégé, Napping, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VvAdrianitaHolmesvV/pseuds/VvAdrianitaHolmesvV
Summary: The relationship between a padawan and his grandmaster is of a different nature from that of a master and his padawan, but no less strong and close. Obi-Wan, like Anakin, teaches, but more than anything, he protects.Six times Ahsoka Tano took a nap with her grandmaster Obi-Wan Kenobi and one time she stayed awake by his side. Lots of platonic cludding and protective Obi-Wan, with a little bit of hurt.Gift for Must_Be_Thursday.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Naps with My Grandmaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Must_Be_Thursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_Be_Thursday/gifts).



> I translate it. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you find any mistakes! This is my first Star wars story, so be nice, please.

Naps with My Grandmaster  
1\. The Book, The Tea and The Cuddle

Ahsoka rolled over on her bed for the ninth time. She had been trying for hours to fall asleep, but it seemed, for all that time, a lost cause: amid the humid heat of the Felucian jungle, mosquitoes, and nightmares, any padawan would lose her or his sleep. Insomnia gave way to anxiety and in the unexpected silence that accompanied the galactic night, Ahsoka was able to hear even the smallest noise: a leaf falling, a mosquito out of the tent, the drop of the night dew played floor. The sounds of the night gave way to imagination and the latter to childhood fear, even when the teen tried to fight it by appealing to her supposed maturity, the one that she constantly demanded Anakin and Obi-Wan to acknowledge and that she had to obtain through blows on the battlefield. Around her tent there was a series of incomprehensible murmurs hidden in the dark, which managed to increase her fear; every time she closed her eyes she heard the cries of the innocent inhabitants, she saw her own orphanhood reflected in the fire, and then her mind took her to the dark place where her battle brothers died in her arms, including her master and her grandmaster, and then she couldn’t take it anymore and got out of bed.

She did not want to act like an infant and go find Anakin to ask him for a sleep suggestion —her teacher wasn’t as good as Obi-Wan at its use—, but at least he managed to help her reconcile it— but she knew she would be deserving a couple of scolding if the next day she gave any signs of her exhaustion. It was difficult to fall asleep in the middle of a war.

Resigned to undergo one more humiliation in the name of her own rest and serenity, Ahsoka got up and went to look for her master in the tent that served as the command center, where surely the Jedi and their soldiers were still arguing and agreeing. the battle strategy. Upon entering, instead of being greeted by the image of the intense exchanges of arguments between Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, she found the latter accompanied only by Cody: they both seemed absorbed, and a bit tired, perhaps because they still did not find the best escape route for the inhabitants of that planet.

— Ahsoka? What are you doing here? What is going on, little one?  
—Sorry to interrupt, master. Have you seen my master?  
—I sent him to lie down for a few hours. Tomorrow we will have to leave very early for the plains to find alternative routes to evacuate the inhabitants and make our way to the center of the metropolis.  
—I see, —she said, unconsciously moving her feet in a gesture that betrayed both her discomfort and her unshared need.  
—Do you need anything, young padawan? —Obi-Wan asked apologetically with Cody and approaching Ahsoka.  
—No… really… I… just… —. So many hesitations were telltale that something was not right. Obi-Wan was too inquisitive for not to see under those lashes an embarrassed gesture and the vestiges of an uneasy dream.  
—There is something up, Ahsoka, that you do not tell me. You know perfectly well that you can trust me.

For a moment, the padawan hesitated to tell him: it was not that she did not trust her grandmaster, but that she did not want to put an additional burden on his shoulders. She was young, perhaps, but not naive: she saw clear ravages of war in both men, but especially in Obi-Wan Kenobi, who no longer had the protection of Anakin’s youthful vitality. The least that general had to worry about were the irrational fears of a little girl.

—It is nothing, master, really —Ahsoka finally answered, convinced that it was not worth disturbing him, just for her own comfort.  
—If it were not something, you would not be here in the middle of the morning, dear one. Please tell me… what is wrong with you? —Obi-Wan insisted, taking a seat for the first time in the day in one of the executive chairs. He stared at the apprentice with a gesture of openness, but at the same time firm.  
—It is just I cannot get sleep, master —she answered honestly. If anything characterized Ahsoka, it was her authenticity and her inability to reserve any comment in the face of a questioning of her convictions.

Obi-Wan responded with a deep breath, almost disappointed. It hurt him to see children involved in the war, and even more so the consequences that it brought with it in their lifestyle, in their routines, in their health, in their innocence. That was her in his eyes, and yet she was the commander of her own battalion. The thought caused an internal conflict in Obi-Wan, between the need for the Jedi to take charge of keeping the peace in the galaxy and the injustice of dragging apprentices into a war in which they might as well lay down their lives in favor of a higher good.

He realized that the absence of an answer was beginning to make his grand padawan nervous, which he assumed was the result of not knowing what reaction to expect from his master’s master. That made him think that maybe it was a good opportunity to give Anakin a restful night and get to know that cute togruta a little more.

—I wanted a dream suggestion from my master, but I do not want to wake him up —Ahsoka admitted, after the long silence.  
—I will give you something better so you can sleep, padawan.  
—Don’t worry, master. I do not want to interrupt. Please go on... I’ll be going to my shop.  
—You don't interrupt anyone. Besides, I’d better get some rest… Maybe then I can come up with a better plan.

\- -

—To bed, little one —. It was the first thing Obi-Wan Kenobi said when entering his tent with his grandpadawan. She was intrigued and, at the same time, nervous. It was unusual for her to meet General Obi-Wan Kenobi alone. Since Anakin accepted her as his padawan just five months ago, they hadn’t had a chance to live together outside of strictly necessary interactions, so she didn't really know what the deal would be like between them when the issue was not one strategy of war, but their interpersonal relationship. If someone asked her to describe his grandmaster, she would say he was the smartest and wisest person she knew; as General, he proved to be an innate strategist, capable of getting out of the most compromised positions; an inspiring moral leader, well trained in the art of instilling a spirit of victory among his troops; a fierce fighter, at times brutal, who leaves blood and life on the battlefield; as a Jedi Master, he was understanding and conciliatory, very patient and sometimes even funny, proud owner of a sharp and scathing sarcasm, but determined to function without attachments, although he was more involved than he was willing to accept and a very protective mentor who practically did not detach himself from his former padawan , even after he was knighted.

Those were the characteristics that came to Ahsoka’s mind. It would be a different thing, however, to figure out who Obi-Wan Kenobi was as a grandmaster, what role he was going to play when it came to her training, and, more importantly, what it would mean in her whole life.

Thus, with much expectation and shyness, little Ahsoka, barely eleven years old, slipped nimbly between the covers, her fine movements simulating those of a lion cub. She observed him from that position with avid curiosity, in the same way that she observes a plant that she does not know but that is bright and beautiful, or a shower of shooting stars, or a beautiful waterfall of indescribable colors. Obi-Wan was fully aware of the rush of healthy curiosity that she involuntarily allowed to travel through their bond, since she was not yet skilled in the art of controlling the emotional and spiritual impulses that could be communicated through it. From the beginning, Anakin and his master had concluded that it was convenient and useful for Ahsoka and Obi-Wan to share their own training bond, so they established it as soon as their sabers first collided, but until now they had only used it as a way to maintain communication in the midst of battles, without fueling the rest of its possibilities. Perhaps this was an ideal opportunity to assert it in other ways.

Obi-Wan had very much experience with padawans who could not sleep; perhaps he would dare to say that he was an expert: when Anakin was just a child, he would appear in the portal of his bedroom more nights than he did not, complaining of terrible nightmares about death, sand, more death, and fire, lots of fire. However, it has passed some time since Anakin had suffered nightmares, and even if he suffered them, he did not search comfort with the company and care of his old mentor. Obi-Wan felt a certain bitterness in his heart, but he told himself that it was an absurd attachment and enormous vanity to wish that an apprentice would need his mentor for life. He shook his head, berating himself, and then turned his gaze to the young padawan: it was evident from those dark circles and anxious eyes that she did need him. Over his years, and after making some mistakes in Anakin’s upbringing, he had discovered that the little ones had to be enjoyed when they were that, because later the incessant search for maturity, rebellion, the entire dedication to find their true self took them apart. If there was an appropriate moment to make Ahsoka feel protected and loved, and to show her affection in physical and intangible ways, it was now, and not when her height was past his waist.

Obi-Wan turned on his small electric stove to warm the kettle, under the inquisitive gaze of his guest. While the water boiled, the master looked for his best blanket from his field suitcase, as well as one of his favorite fantasy books that he allowed himself to carry around and that recounted the space travel of a captain, his first officer and his doctor. He carried the blanket to the bed, placing it without spreading it near his grandpadawan’s legs and, on top of it, the book. He gave her a reassuring smile that Ahsoka received gratefully, before returning to the kettle.

Ahsoka took advantage of the time to see the items in Obi-Wan’s tent: although it looked like any other tent, she could see the personality of her grandmaster reflected in its order and neatness: several books, a meditation mat, a mysterious lamp, a pile of notebooks and other curiosities from various planets; his scientific curiosity, his devious discipline and his passion for knowledge blended perfectly with the warmth that his presence gave off inside that tent. Reflecting that this was the intimate space of a man as reserved as Obi- Wan, Ahsoka couldn’t help but shift slightly nervously. She didn’t know how she was supposed to behave. Would he let her spend the night in his tent, as Anakin did when the fear of war overwhelmed her, or did he simply want to talk to her before sending her to sleep in her own room? She hoped it was the former, for her mental well-being and, at the same time, she feared that it would be the case, because that would mean that Obi-Wan would surely have nowhere to rest, excusing himself from the fact that it would not be appropriate for him to share a bed with a teenager in puberty, although only a mentally ill person could think that something inappropriate would happen between them. She convinced herself that if that were the case, she would insist on sharing, since it wasn’t fair that he had to give up his comfort for hers.

The older man prepared two cups of a drink that Ahsoka smelled of orange leaves, lemon drops and cinnamon candy, one very similar to the one that the cream clothes of his grandmaster gave off, which poetically combined with the one on the pages of the book that he had left by his side.

—Master? —she asked, steadying herself.  
—Yes, little one? Be careful, it’s hot —the older one warned her, extending the steaming mug to her.  
—Thank you... I... —. She had the chance, but she didn’t know how to ask the question. She blew into her drink and took a shy sip.  
—What is bothering you so much, Ahsoka? —he asked again, trying to provide security with his tone.  
—All of this ... —Ahsoka pointed out, enjoying the soft aroma of the lovely drink —is very nice, master, but... I’m afraid I don’t want to disturb you. I know that today was so difficult.  
—You don't, Ahsoka. It’s fine; sometimes sleep is an elusive animal. I want to give you and Anakin a good night's rest, that’s why I did not want to go wake him up. You know that I can take care of you too.  
Her blue eyes betrayed her surprise; it was the most emotional and affectionate thing Obi-Wan had ever expressed towards her so far. Ahsoka nodded slightly and gave him a sheepish smile in response.  
—What about you, grandmaster? You also need to rest. He also needs someone to take care of him...  
—I will, young padawan. You don’t have to worry about me.  
—I can't help it, master.  
—I’ll rest by your side, if you allow me. Then, when you fall asleep, I will continue with the daily report of our current mission.  
—Of course, but, master, perhaps you should allow yourself a full night’s of sleep.  
—Do not live in the after, little one, when you can relax and enjoy this moment —Obi-Wan said in that tone that made every word sound like a jewel of wisdom.  
—Right now, I feel annoyed with myself: I act like a girl —Ahsoka muttered, looking down and blushing in embarrassment.  
—I know you and Anakin try hard to deny it, but that’s what you are, Ahsoka. I know it is a lot to ask you to enjoy it, being in the battlefront, but... you should not rush. Being young has its advantages.  
—Seriously? Like which ones? Obey without the possibility of refusing? Not reaching for the cereal on top of the refrigerator? Being sent to a time out without dessert?  
Obi-Wan laughed slightly. Curious examples she had chosen.  
—Anakin and I save you double dessert when you behave well, and you can eat all the chocolate cereal you want without your sugar rising.  
—Does your sugar rise, grandmaster? —. Obi-Wan hesitated to respond and that was enough to signal that it was not joke.  
—Don’t tell Anakin. I don’t want her and you to worry excessively.  
Ahsoka gave him a scolding look, but soon forgot, enjoying his confident voice and the amused wink in those grayish blue eyes.  
—Okay, master. I will try to see the bright side. Will you now read me a story, then? —the girl questioned with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous grin.  
—Yes, of course, unless you’re too old for that —he said, threatening with take the book and leave.  
Ahsoka rapidly took his wrist, something that had not dared to do so far.  
—No! No, master! No one is ever too old for a story.  
—Okay, padawan —Obi-Wan replied with a suppressed laugh.  
Yes, the girl was right: Anakin was still unable to resist being lulled into fictions by his old master, though it was months since he had last managed to allow his peaceful presence to encourage a well-deserved rest in his padawan. The oldest took the job of putting away Ahsoka’s cup, now empty, and spreading the blanket and tucking her in with pristine care, of those who have done it frequently and have been left with the habit. A fleeting image flashed through Ahsoka’s mind. This is how children must feel with their parents, she thought, watching Obi-Wan remove his combat boots and spread his legs on the bed; fortunately, she had tried to maintain her still weak mental defenses to keep her thoughts within her and not project them onto her bond with the master.

Ahsoka leaned closer to the edge of the pull-out bed, figuring that it had enough room for both, and it did. The elder leaned back half sitting, with half torso on the headboard, and reached an arm to light his reading lamp that was placed next to Ahsoka. The girl saw the opportunity to snuggle against his open chest and took it, because she did not know when she would experience that tranquility again, whether it was a product of the tea or the care received, and because she was as brave as she was authentic, and that was exactly what her heart dictated to do at that moment. She felt half of her body move with her grandmaster’s deep breath. His montrals felt the living heat and she could barely resist the urge to purr.

—Oh! —Obi-Wan exclaimed, surprised by the audacity, but at the same time happy that she gave such a show of confidence and affect. He did not want to discourage her: as he had reasoned, children at that age needed security and affectionate warmth, and one way to express this to them was through physical contact, which although it was not openly allowed and encouraged by the code, it was absurd to prohibit, at least during childhood. 

—Ahsoka ...  
—Master? —she responded with tenderness filtering by each syllable uttered.  
He chuckled softly. He had almost forgotten that children are also quite skilled in the art of manipulation.  
—Just for tonight, please —she begged, with large, bright eyes, and a soft, sweet voice —I promise to fall asleep immediately and if you get tired you can let me know and I will move—. It was obvious that he was not going to get tired; Ahsoka was so thin and petite that he barely felt her weight.  
—Okay. Just for tonight —he affirmed, although he told himself that it was a lie because what few knew was that the great general Obi-Wan Kenobi had a certain weakness for hugs, and that in the middle of a war, and with a Padawan who is a powerful warrior and wants to prove his worth, he receives few and very sporadic. You're getting old, Obi-Wan, he thought, and it was difficult to accept that even meditation was a poor remedy for anguish, sadness, and loneliness in the face of relief given from human warmth. Ahsoka gave off a warmth that he had almost forgotten —yes, the warmth of a little body that drains between the sheets at dawn because there is a black ghost under the bed— and she smelled of fresh fruit and the caramel with which he had sweetened her tea. At that moment, and despite the losses in battle, the terror of destruction, the orphan cries, he almost felt at peace with the Force, with a little hand clinging to his tunic and expectant ears eager for the lullaby of his voice.

This was a special book. Before, he would read it to Anakin on his sleepless nights, and he kept in his memory the precious image of the sparkle of illusion in his childish eyes when he saw projected images of a mythical tale about courage, honor and family. He thought he would never show it to a child again; he lived much of his young adulthood without intending to train another padawan after Anakin: it would have been very unfair for any apprentice living in the shadow of the chosen one. Then Ahsoka came along, and although she wasn’t strictly his, he intended to wait for her to be declared a knight before even beginning to consider training someone else. If he lived to do it…

—Do the honors, little one —he asked her.  
—It’s my pleasure, master —. She opened the pasta and then a series of holographic images were projected from between its sheets, of a clarity and beauty comparable with reality. Ahsoka’s delicate blue eyes showed the same feeling as Anakin’s revealed several years ago: expectation, happiness, and longing. A childish laugh came from her lips, along with an —adorable— expression of assortment: —By the Force! It’s wonderful, master! —she exclaimed Ahsoka without much thought, with a spontaneity that only children get.  
—Do you like it? —Obi-Wan asked, even when he knew the answer.  
—Are you really asking if I like it? I love it! It’s spectacular! Where did you get it?  
Obi- Wan sighed, feeling a tiny needle of sadness pierce his heart.  
—It was a gift from your great grandmaster. He gave it to me after one year as his padawan.  
—Then, I like it even more —. Ahsoka imagined a very young Obi- Wan in his place, wrapped in the arms of his master, turning those pages capable of projecting moving images, fluid like liquid gold, dancing before the eyes of his onlookers. Her fingers passed the edge of the page with the delicacy of someone holding a treasure between their fingertips.

Obi-Wan theatrically cleared his throat and began to read the story from its very first letter. Amid the warmth of the tea, the softness of the fabrics of her grand master's robe, the velvety tone of his calm voice, and his characteristic scent of vanilla and wood, Ahsoka forgot the anxiety that the night provoked in her, which included fear about the tragic scene of the death of the people who mattered to her and had become her world. She began to feel sleepy, but she did not want to close her eyes because suddenly hearing the story in the voice of her grandmaster was more attractive than reaching the arms of sleep.  
—Close your eyes, Ahsoka, or you will never be able to sleep —the Jedi master asked, rearranging himself slightly to give her a caress on the developing montrals.  
—But I do not want to lose any illustration —she answered, her voice diminished by fatigue.  
—Don’t worry, little one. I’ll re-read it for you another day, when you are less tired.  
—Okay. Do you promise? —she answered, resigned.  
—I do.

The Togrutas were a species with one slightly higher body temperature than that of a human, so that space soon became a warm cocoon of safety and comfort, which extended its sleeping effects to the master Jedi. He could not fall asleep, not with so much to resolve before dawn, but he didn’t worry too much about the sleep that began to intoxicate him, since he had asked Cody to please come for him two hours later. To complete the perfect atmosphere, Obi-Wan made sure to transmit regular waves of affection and calm through their bond that reached Ahsoka's end in sky blue and amber colors, who responded with gratitude and love, in pink and yellow waves.

—Master?  
—Yes, Ahsoka?  
—Thank you.  
—You don’t have to thank me.  
—Yes, I do.  
—Thank you for taking care of us.  
—It is my duty and my greatest pleasure, dear one.

The girl was silent to fully enjoy the older man’s vibrant voice, his dramatic pauses, his fluent reading thanks to an excellent memory. Obi-Wan’s breathing made her head rise and fall to the steady rhythm of his inhales and exhales, which was the closest she had received to a lullaby. Not that her own master wasn’t affectionate when he sent her to bed; in fact, she now knew where Anakin had learned the importance of the good night ritual. It’s just that it was about… different styles. Obi-Wan was almost… fatherly. Despite having struggled with sleep for at least twenty minutes, she soon realized that she was doomed to defeat.

Obi-Wan felt Ahsoka’s breathing become slower and shallower, and the weight of the hand that had been absently stroking the leaves finally fell on his chest. A feline murmur, equal to a purr, came from those lips, at regular intervals. His grandpadawan had fallen fast asleep. The older man smiled, slowly moving his arm trapped under that petite shape to turn off his reading lamp. The master tried to perform an escapism maneuver, lifting the invading little head with the devious use of force, but at the slightest movement Ahsoka became uneasy and her small hand fiercely clenched the fabrics of his robe. What a dilemma, he thought. Perhaps it would be good for him to take the opportunity to rest. Cody would go for him, just as he had instructed. He just needed to rest his eyes for a while.

Cody entered an hour later, only to find his general sleeping peacefully next to Master Skywalker’s young apprentice. He had the order to wake him up, but the even more important mission to take care of him in body and mind. It seemed to him that he had never seen Master Obi-Wan Kenobi rest with such serenity. He left the tent without making the slightest noise, convinced that receiving the reprimand in the name of his jedi rest was worth a thousand times over.

Many years later, in the solitude of a Mandalore night, Ahsoka would take refuge in the light of that memory to find some peace in her exile. Many years later, in the Tatooine deserts, Ben Kenobi would try to evoke the warmth of his beloved second pupil to keep his broken heart beating.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. I'll continue this story really soon I hope! I send you my love and best wishes for you and your family!


End file.
